justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Boy
|artist = & |year = 2018 |from = |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 1https://youtu.be/W2ptALI1QBk |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / to / Teal (Bar) |gc = / to / |lc = |pictos = 108 |kcal = |dura = 3:05 |nowc = BadBoy |audio = |choreo = |perf = Laurisse Sulty (P1) Djena Css (P2) }}"Bad Boy" by & is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two women. They have two solid outlines: a purple one around their bodies and a white one over the purple one. Every so often, their outfit would alter into a different color scheme. P1 P1 is a woman with violet hair in a high bun. She wears an orange bandanna with fuchsia stripes around her head, violet sunglasses, a pair of circular earrings, a light blue crop top with a loose neck, two purple bracelets on her left wrist, a fuchsia skirt with aqua green and navy blue palm tree leaves and a pair of light blue heels with navy blue T-straps. During most of the routine, an altered color scheme is used. Her hair is more bluish, her bandana is violet and yellow, her crop top is fuchsia, her bracelets are navy blue, her skirt is aqua blue with navy blue and lemon green palm tree leaves, and her high heels are purple with indigo T-straps. P2 P2 is a woman with violet hair wrapped in a pink ribbon. She wears a pair of violet sunglasses, a purple, cropped, loose tank top with light blue flowers, a light blue bracelet on her left wrist, a pair of orange shorts with a violet belt, and a pair of purple high heels with ankle straps. During most of the routine, an altered color scheme is used. Her hair is more bluish and with red straps instead of pink ones, her crop top is yellow with fuchsia flowers, her shorts become purple with a dark violet belt and her heels become red. Background The background takes place at a cartoon-drawn island with palm tree leaves on the sides. It shifts through different times of the day. During sunset, the moon is present, the skies are red, and the leaves are dark purple. During the daytime, the sun is present, the skies are bright blue and the leaves are green. During the nighttime, the moon is present with constellations, the skies are dark blue, and the leaves are dark purple. During sunrise, the sun is present, the skies are orange, and the leaves are dark red. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Hold your sunglasses with your right hand and put the left one on your hip, while slightly bending your left leg. *'P2:' Put your right arm down and hold your sunglasses with your left hand, while slightly bending your left leg. Badboy gm 1.jpg|Gold Move Badboy gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *In some parts of the routine, P2 s glove glitches from light blue to pink. *On the E3 build, the colors of the Gold Move pictogram were based on the coaches altered color scheme, although they performed the move in their original one. **This is fixed in the BGS build. *In a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while performing moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw *In the E3 version, P2 s right heel partially glitches to aquamarine. *P1 is featured in the background of Skibidi. *"Shake it" (from the line "Then I shake it the rum") is censored.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3HbiSZHUF4/ **It is not censored in the E3 build. Gallery Game Files Badboy cover generic.png|''Bad Boy'' bad boy avatar 2.PNG|P2 s avatar JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Badboy promo gameplay 3 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|''Bad Boy'' in the 2 days left teaser badboy p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) badboy p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Others Badboy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badboy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) badboy p2 heel glitch e3.png|P2 s heel glitch (E3 2019) Videos Official Music Video Riton & Kah-Lo - Bad Boy Teasers Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bad Boy - Just Dance 2020 (E3) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Laurisse Sulty Category:Djena Css